thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What a Lovely Day for Death (TC)
What a Lovely Day for Death '''is the second episode for Season 3 of The Cleansing. It is the eighteenth episode overall. '''Synopsis When a new enemy threatens the people of Quinlos, the community is thrust into action. Plot "Michael, what do you see", a woman asks as they hide behind trees. "I think we can take this place Sarah", Michael says. "That's what I like to hear" AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Madison Lintz Liam Hemsworth Also Starring: Andrew Rothenberg as Markus Alicia Witt as Kelly Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing John strolls down the streets of Quinlos and occasionally waves at passerbyers. The hot sun gleams down on town. Chris is stationed at a guard tower along the west wall with Henry, a boy in his teens that is fairly tall for his age. "It's so hot", the boy says. Chris glared. "We only another twenty minutes of guard duty so just live through this, okay" "Okay" The two continue to look around and occasionally see a walker pass by. Whenever they see one, they usually duck down so they don't have to waist their bullets. When four walkers pass by, they duck down again and wait for them to pass. While they are ducked down, Henry whispers to Chris. "Have you always been apart of Quinlos?" "Nah, I joined months back. Me, John, a friend Ella, and a friend who has since passed all found this place because of the radio broadcasts." "Wait, you a friend with John our leader?", Henry asks. "Yep, sure am" "Cool" Meanwhile, Ella sits in the living room of her own house sipping a cup of coffee. She thinks about Quinlos and how lucky she is to have find this place with her friends. She suddenly hears footsteps coming down the stairs. When the footsteps walk into the living room, Ella exclaimed, "Hi honey!" A man named James walks into the the room and says, "Morning babe." The two hug and then kiss each other. "I got you something for our 5 month anniversary", James said as he smiled. "You didn't have to James" "Well I did" He pulls out a diamond necklace from his pocket. "I got it when I went on that supply run last night with Rick and Meg." "Oh my god", Ella gushed. James puts it around Ella's neck. "Do you like it?" "I love it" The day continues on with people helping out with finishing construction on the corner of the north wall and other things. Soon, it's midday when a loud bang is heard at the main gates. Besheba, who is walking by hears the bang. Unfortunately, the guard on duty Tara wasn't looking at the direction of the gate. The two look at one another. Tara looks down from her guard tower and towards the gate. Then, she sees a woman. "Hello", shouts Sarah the woman who was in the woods before now surrounded by 20 or 30 of her people. "H-Hi", stuttered Tara. Besheba sees the fear in her voice and quickly climbs a latter up the guard tower. Once up she gets a good view of Sarah. She has very pale skin and eyes that bulge out making her have a weird glare. "Let us in", she demands. "Uh no, we don't know you", Besheba says. Sarah points her gun at the two of them and so does her people. "Shit", whispers Tara. "Go get him Tara" "Alright" John looks out his kitchen window and sees Tara running up to his door. She rings the doorbell 10 times until John opens the door. Before John can say anything, Tara tells him what's going on. "People are at the gates with guns demanding they be let in." "Shit" Back at the gates, a large crowd has formed. In that crowd, Lily and Mike talk about what's happening. "People are demanding they be let in", Lily explains to Mike. "Well they aren't gonna", he says as he gets his gun out. Lily gets her gun out too. John rushes to the gates and up the ladder to the top of the guard tower. He steps in front of Besheba. "What do you want?", he asks. "That you let us in, you see this is our home now", Sarah says. Besheba laughs. "Do you know how many people are behind these walls?" "We can take them on", Tara says. "How many are there?", she asks. "A lot more people than what you have", John chuckles. Sarah's evil smile fades. "Guns down my people, we'll be back soon" Sarah and her group wander back into the forest. John turns to his people. "It's okay, they're gone now" The people sigh in relieve as they put down their weapons and walk away to do other things. "We need a council meeting", John says. "I'll gather the other council members up", Besheba insisted. "Yes... thank you" (One Hour Later in the Council House) "Me being in charge of security here at Quinlos is making this situation worse for me", Chris says. "It's bad for all of us council members", Besheba jabbed. "Guys, calm down. We can get through this, just like that time with the Jefferson situation", John says. John looks around at the people in the room, Chris, Besheba, Ella, and Mike. "We need to just stay calm" The five all look at each other. "So what's the plan?", Mike asks. (That Night) Henry walks into his house and locks the door behind him. He pours himself a glass of water and walks up the stairs to his room. Halfway up the steps, he hears a knock at his door. He sighs and walks back down the steps. Henry opens up his door to see nothing. "What th-", Henry is cut off by a figure leaping out of the bushes and covering his mouth with chloroform. He struggles for a minute until he knocked out cold, his glass smashing to the ground as he goes unconscious. Other Cast * Matt Lintz as Henry * Ned Luke as Michael * Michael Giese as James * Rebecca Henderson as Tara Deaths N/A Trivia * First appearance of Sarah * First appearance of Henry * First appearance of James * First appearance of Michael * First appearance of Tara